Sins and Secrets
by Makkenna Witwicky
Summary: Post RotF. Pre DotM. Mikaela leaves Sam, but why? What was the true reason Mikaela had for breaking up with Sam? What role did Sam's Autobot guardian, Bumblebee have in the breakup? Read and see. Give it a chance? R&R!


**I have always wanted to write this. I hope I don't get flamed too bad for this. I will explain more about why I wrote this at the bottom so I don't writing the one-shot for you. I wrote and posted this from my iPod so sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**disclaimer: I own plot. Sorry odd Mikaela or Sam is OOC. **

**Mikaela's POV**

"I know." I stated as I picked up the last box in my bedroom. "It's bad that he's too damn lazy to do anything and you had to come." I carried the box to the hall and sat it on top of the others and turned back around to look at him.

He was smirking. "Don't worry about it, Mikaela. It's fine. I probably helped more than he would have anyway. He's never been good with manual labor.'

"Sam hasn't really been good at anything lately... Except flaking on dates and forgetting to call me." I muttered. I leaned off of the stack if three boxes. "Let's get this out to my truck." I started to pick the top one up but he stopped me.

"i got them." He said as he leaned down and lifted all three boxes of clothes and began carrying them down to hall to the front door.

I smiled and followed him. "All of them at one time? Are you sure it's not too much? I don't want you to-" he cut me off by turning around and looking at me, raising his eyebrow as if saying 'seriously'? "Right..." He turned back and continued down the hall. I followed him until we got outside where he piled the boxes on the back of my Ford with the others.

He leaned on the tailgate and we just stared at each-other in silence for a while until he broke it. "You happy to be moving out of your dad's house?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Sam has been wanting me to move out to Washington for months. He's almost done with college. Eight months you know? Hopefully he tries as much as I am."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason I'm moving is so I can try to make things work between us. It looks doubtful right now. I mean we have had a long relationship, meaningful. We have been through a lot and I love him but I'm starting to think I don't love him like that anymore."

"Do you think he loves you - like that- anymore?"

That was the question that had bothered me too. Was he skipping our dates and not calling me because he was tired of me? Had he met someone else- someone better- while he was at college? Had we grown apart? I had thought the answer was yes. But I wanted to just see for myself. Maybe this whole move was useless.

"You know, I don't know. I don't even think so. I shouldn't be putting up with this, him standing me up and not wanting to call me. Should I?"

He shrugged. "He's been doing the same to me. He never calls me anymore and he never wants to talk to me. When he called yesterday I was surprised, turns out he just wanted me to do his work for him. Which isn't a bad things, I have you to talk to and everything." He added the last part with a smile my way.

"Really? He's even been ignoring you? Should that even be possible?"

He shrugged again in response.

"Why do you stick around?"

"I'm not. I just don't have an excuse to leave his side. You know who I am, I can't just... Leave!" He flailed his hands up. He was right.

"What would I say? How could I just leave Sam? I don't want to just break up with him, then I'm the bad guy and he gets all the sympathy for being dumped. He used to think I was an evil jock concubine. I would prove him right or his 'friends' right."

He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "I'm his friend and I wouldn't think that."

I felt a blush creep up my neck as his blue eyes bored into mind. I felt shy under his gaze, even though he was no Optimus Prime, he was still holding a aura of seriousness. Or was that just because I know him and what he can and has done? "Really?" I finally asked.

He smiled. His grin was always so lopsided, but it defined his not-so-serious side. "Really." He answered.

It was quiet. Neither one if us said a single word but we stayed in this close position with one another, staring into each others eyes. It wasn't uncomfortable. It felt... Natural? Easy? Of course it did. I hung out with him so much after Sam left for college and the whole Egypt thing that I know him better than most anyone. We gained a trust and became close. I actually wanted to hang out with him.

We had gotten close but not this close... Right? Had I gotten that close and not realized it until now? I wasn't sure. But on the other hand we were still in the same position (I almost think we had gotten more close together) and I hadn't made a move to change that. But, neither had he.

At some point in this he had let my shoulders go. My balance became unsteady and I reflexively reached and wrapped my arms around his neck to kelp my balance. I felt his hands hold my waist. I felt another blush creep up my neck in embarrassment. His blue eyes were staring down at his grip around my waist his eyes slowly traveled up and held mine again.

I think he was just as confused about what was happening and what this meant as I was.

The motion he made making his head go down made his messy hair fall slightly into his eyes, well as much as it could since it was short except in the front. I reached and arm out from around his neck and pushed the blonde strands away from his face. I pushed al of the hair in the front back.

I blinked and leaned up slowly. Hesitantly. And I placed my forehead on his and he put an equal amount of pressure on mine, indicating he didn't mind. I moved closer and pressed my lips to his. I put my arm back around his neck.

At first I thought I had made a mistake by then his lips reacted with mine and one of his hands moved from my waist to my cheek where he held it. I took a step back and my back hit a car and where my shirt wasn't covering the very lower part of my back felt the cool slickness of it.

At the reaction that I hit the car, he broke the kiss and he dropped my cheek and his hold on my waist. "I'm sorry. I-"

I smiled and shook my head. "No. No, don't be it was just as much me. I should apologize."

I looked back up at him. He was looking at the ground. "Is it bad that I have wanted to do that for a while?"

"No. I think I have too." I suddenly felt another blush. "What does this mean?"

"What do you want it to?" He asked, looking at me now.

I really didn't know what to say. I didn't know if this was possible, okay or right. It was wrong to Sam but it felt alright. It was crazy.

I like crazy.

**0o0o0**

That was a month ago. I had finally made my choice. I had been through allot after that happened. I realized Sam was never as nice, never as trustworthy and never as anything.

I knocked on the dorm room door and waited until someone answered. Leo did finally. He smirked at me and winked. "Hey, baby. Came here to chill with the Spitz?"

I put a hand on his chest and pushed him out of the way. "Hey, Leo. Bye, Leo." I walked around the corner past Sharsky and Fassbender. I gave them a quick wave and I made it to Sam's bedroom. He was laying on his bed playing Pokemon on his Nintendo DS. I gulped and let out a shaky breath. "H-Hey... Sam."

He quickly turned around and shut his DS. He got up and smiled at me. "'Kaela!" He ran up, ready to hug me but I fisted my hand and pressed him away from me. He looked at me confused. "What?"

"Sam, can we talk?" I practically whispered. He nodded and we walked out of the dorm and down into the campus courtyard. We passed multiple couples of girls and guys until we reached the grass. We sat down and I crossed my legs and waited on him to sit in front of me. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" He gave me his undivided attention.

"I- it's not working out. I'm sorry but your never there. You aren't trying. You- you aren't the same anymore. We have- its like I don't even know you anymore and I'm suppose to call you my boyfriend. I moved to Washington, thinking it would help but I decided that it wouldn't before I did."

"But you still moved..." He was looking down at his hands which were palm up in his lap.

"Yeah... I have my reasons...I-"

"There's... Someone else. Isn't there, Mikaela?" - he choked out a sob- "please just tell me the truth. Please." He wasn't looking up at me still but I could tell he was crying.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yeah. He lives in Washington and that's why I went through with it. My intentions were good and about you- at first -but he succeeded where you failed. He is what helped me through the days when you stood me up or never intended on calling when you said you would. He couldn't be there all the time but he was the majority."

He nodded in response, still not looking at me.

"This will be better for both of us. You can... Move on too." I spread out my legs and moved up and leaned in front of his face. I used my pointer finger to lift his year stained face up to look at me. "I'm sorry, Sam." I kissed his cheek and got up.

I walked across the grounds In a daze. I hoped Sam would be alright. I hoped I would, of course I was very confident in my choice.

I made it back to the parking lot where I got in my cab that I had wait for me. He drove me back to my hotel room where I would spend the night and head to back to Washington the next day. Back to tell him what I had done.

**0o0o0**

"Alright. See you in a few minutes. - I love you too. - Bye." I hung the phone up and threw it back over the arm of the couch where it hit the floor. He was finally coming home! The thought made me smile and it forced butterflies into my stomach.

He had only been gone a week but it felt like more.

I heard a knock on the door. It wouldn't be him, he would have came straight in and he was at least ten minutes away when we were on the phone only a moment ago.

I ran over and thrust the for open. I opened it to see Sam. He looked slightly older than when I last saw him, when we broke up, even though it had only been six months ago. "Oh. Hi, Sam..." I choked out. "What do you need?"

He looked like he was unsure what to say and then the question tumbles out of his mouth in a frenzy. "Who's the other guy? I have let it bother me for six months and I have to know!"

I would do anything to avoid it. "Why are you in DC?"

"I'm meeting the president next week to get something for what I did in Egypt. Now answer MY question! You owe it to me." I guess I did but the truth would only hurt him. Make things way worse than they had to be.

"Sam, I don't think you knowing is such a good idea..."

"I need this, Mikaela! I need to know who! I just want to know who your with that makes you so happy. You are still with him, right? Where is he?"

He would be here any minute. Unless I got Sam to leave now, he would find out the hard way. Maybe fate had it happen this way. I had to tell him. "Sam, the other guy is-"

His voice cut me off. "Mikaela! I'm here. I-" his blue eyes widened at the sight of Sam. He was wearing a Dodgers cap that made his blonde hair cover his eyes but I could still see his full expression as I payed close attention.

Sam turned around and saw him the he quickly turned back to me. I began to stutter. "S-Sam. I-I just. Just let us- I didn't want you to fid out this way. We didn't want you to find out like this."

He looked hurt and shocked as he looked between the two of us. His eyes finally stopped on me. "Mikaela. Please."

I sighed and nodded at him. "Sam, the other guy is-" I cut myself off and then looked to see the reassuring nod from him and it brought me enough courage to finish my sentence. "The other guy is Bumblebee."

**i'm sorry if you don't like this pairing but I do because I find it plausible. I think if Bee had a Holo, this could actually happen. Please review and tell me what you think. I really wanna know what people think about me using this pairing.**


End file.
